High School Felt
by homestuckTroll
Summary: Human!stuck felt kids in high school. This tells the growth and battles of the felt, as high school students. Enjoy.


**I'M BACK! I think…**

**Ok, so I've been gone for a long time because author 2 (the guy who wrote a few of the shorts for the 2 one-shot collections we worked on, and the guy who wrote "X") doesn't want to write fanfiction anymore, and I've been a bit uninspired lately, so I ended up writing this new story!**

**Ok, so this story is about The Felt. If future me does what he's supposed to, you know that this is human!stuck from reading the description. The first POV will be from Clover… **

You look around your new classroom, trying to find a friend group to join. That is, if you're lucky, which you always are. But if you were unlucky, you'd probably spend the rest of the year alone. But you're not unlucky, so you could probably just sit down and start talking.

You see four kids sitting around looking at roleplay sheets. Two kids are sitting around a laptop shouting at each other. A girl and a muscular guy are sitting on a pile of books talking. Two different groups of four kids are talking. One girls sits alone, knitting. Another boy sits still with a serene expression on his face. A boy and a girl sit around a fish tank, watching the fish.

But one group catches your eye. A tall boy sits on a desk, showing his friends a knife. Whoever the teacher is wouldn't see it, but you can. Intrigued, you walk towards them.

The blond with the knife looks up at you. "What's your name?" He asks, with an air of smugness and attempted badassery.

"Lucas," you reply.

He shakes his head. "Not very badass. If you want to join us, you'll need a name that will DEFINE you."

"Clover," you decide. "What's your name?"

"He's Itchy," says the really tall boy with red hair. "I'm Trace. And that lazy bastard over there is Doze."

"We're called the felt. My uncle is an ex-gang boss, so I'm following in his footsteps. His name is Caliborn English. My dad was Doctor Scratch, so he managed to get them the stuff they need for drugs. But he died early on, so the gang went from drugs to violence. Tell me, do you know anything about the Midnight Crew?"

"Weren't they that gang that almost burned down a bank two years ago?"

"That's them. They're our biggest foes. Some other enemies are Scourge and Charge, which are smaller but still dangerous gangs," Says trace.

"Ey boss, shouldn't we put 'im through initiation?" Doze lazily drones.

"Of course," Itchy says, full of bravado. "Meet us at lunch and we'll tell you the details."

You sit through your first class, Science. Blah blah blah evolutionary biology. Blah blah blah p^2+2pq+q^2=1. Blah blah blah worksheet. Blah blah blah this class will become harder. Blah blqh bl4h blah 8lah…

Finally the bell rings and you go to your second class. The teacher speaks in a low monotone drone. "Thiiiiiissssss yeeeeaaaarrrr yooouuuu wiiiiilllll reeeeaaaaddd…" he begins. You feel yourself start to sleep.

"Toooo staaaart weeee wiiiilll reeeaaad thiiiiissss passssaaage iiiin theeee boook. Oncetherewasamanwholivedonanislandbyhimselfthenonedayamanwasshipwreckedtheresoheatehimtheend. Nooooowwww clooose yoouur boooks aaaand aaansweerrrr theeeeese queestiions…"

The bell rings half an hour and 45 words later. You move into the gym.

"Let's go! Let's go! Big day today!" The teacher exclaims. You are given the regular pep talk with your class, assigned gym lockers, and organized into squadrons.

"Hey! 3 guys are missing from one squadron on the first day! I think this is a new record! Let's keep it this way. Next year I expect you ALL to be here on your first day."

At that point, gym is over. The entire school stampedes into the lunch room.

Trace sneaks up behind you. "Hello, Clover," he says. You jump, startled. "Come with me."

He leads you to the bathroom. Itchy and Doze stand there, Itchy holding a small electric razor.

"Welcome to stage one of initiation. As the fourth member of the group, we will need to shave the number 4 into your head. If not, we will release you back into the school. If you do… you've completed stage one."

**Well, that's the first chapter. The science class is based off of my science class, the gym teacher is based off of my gym teacher, and the English class is just something I found amusing.**

**WILL CLOVER SHAVE THE NUMBER FOUR INTO HIS HEAD? WILL HE?!**


End file.
